Comet
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Based on the story line around 3x25!
1. Chapter 1

"So what are we going to do?" Bella says as her, Rikki and Cleo walk into Cleo's bedroom

"I just don't understand what's going on, and what was with the vision" Rikki says as she sits down on Cleo's bed

"I just wish Lewis was here, he was always so good at figuring out this stuff" Cleo says looking up at the picture of her and Lewis on her desk shelf

"Well maybe that's our answer" Rikki says looking at the same picture as Cleo is

"Yea" Bella says looking at Rikki picking up what she is implying

"Well he left his kit here at our disposal, but I don't know what half this stuff does" She says as she pulls out Lewis's science kit from under her bed

"Well there is only one way to find out" Bella says looking at her

"Maybe we should call Lewis" Rikki says as she looks at Cleo

"Right now, but there is a time change" Cleo says looking at her

"This is an emergency" Bella as she crawls onto the other side of the bed as she looks at Cleo and Rikki

Cleo takes a deep breath looking at them annoyed "Do y'all have any idea what time it is there?"

"It's four in the morning" Lewis says disgruntle as he turns over in the bed as he holds his phone to his ear, he had been up late studying and had just got to sleep good when the girls had called

"I'm sorry" Cleo says as she can tell the Lewis isn't very happy about them waking him up "We have a situation here and" she starts to say as Rikki grabs the phone away from her

"The walls are warm, and when we plug our crystals in, there's a hologram on the wall that shows something going on with the earth, and looks like a comet is heading towards Mako Island" Rikki blurts into the phone

"The crystals, a comet?" Louis says trying to comprehend all the information that has just been thrown at him still half asleep "Can I talk to my girlfriend again please?"

Rikki hands the phone back to Cleo as her and Bella get up and wave goodbye as they leave

"Lewis" Cleo says into the phone

"Yea" Lewis says as he's started to doze off with the phone still to his ear

"Sorry about all that, it's just all really strange" She says as she looks around her bedroom

"Okay, well listen I have class at eight in the morning, so I really need to get some sleep right now,  
but I will call you back when I get done with everything tommorw evening" Lewis says as he rolls over to get ready to put his phone back on the dresser beside his bed "I love you"

"Okay I'll talk to you then" Cleo says with a smile "I love you too" she says as she hangs up the phone

"So what was that all about last night" Lewis says as he is in the living room at his apartment doing a push up while talking to Cleo on the speaker phone "I vaguely remember hearing something about a comet"  
he says looking confused at the phone

"Yea it's a long story" Cleo says as she sits on a bench outside of class on a morning break

"Well I'll be home next week for break, so I can go check on the moon pool then and see if I can figure out what's going on" he says as he gets up from working out and walks into the kitchen

"Yea I know, I can't wait" Cleo smiles as she continues to talk on the phone "So how's your day been?"

"Um pretty good been busy with classes and homework, I just got done working out" He says as he reaches into a cabinate to pull some food out

"Okay well just promise me your not getting to carried away with your new workout plan, I don't want you getting a lot of muscles, I kind of like your small arms" Cleo says jokingly

"Yea because every guy wants to hear that, that he has small arms, besides having alot of muscle would have helped me when I used to have to pull y'all out of the water when you first got your powers" Lewis says giving a look "I need to get something started for dinner" he says sticking some food into the microwave

"I better get ready to go back to class" Cleo says as she looks at her watch

"This time difference is throwing me off, your day just getting started there, and my day being over" Lewis says as he pulls his food out of the microwave "I'll let you get back to it then, and I'll see you in a couple days, I'm ready to be home"

"I'm ready for you to be here" Cleo says smiling "I'll see you then" she says as she hangs up and heads back to class


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days later Cleo is sitting on the couch her families living room looking at the clock on the wall,  
she takes another sigh in when she hears a car horn from outside, she jumps up off the couch and runs over to the window to see a familier red jeep wrangler pull up in the driveway "He's here!" Cleo says as she runs towards the door as she quickly grabs her things

"Woe hoe" Kim says sarcastically as she is sitting in a living room in a chair

Sam gives Kim a look as she walks into the living room "Tell him to come in sometime, it'll be good to see him"

"I will" Cleo says as she heads out the door

Lewis gets out of the car as he sees Cleo running across the yard and opens his arms as she approachs him, he picks her up and spins her around before sitting her back down as they lean in for a kiss

After a couple minutes as they pull apart as Cleo looks at him "So what happened to this morning?"

"This morning?" Lewis says trying to recall what had been happening that morning

"The moon pool, you were supposed to meet me there this morning" Cleo says looking at him

"I am so sorry" Lewis says remembering that they had made plans "I overslept" he says as Cleo gives him a look "I was tired, it was a long flight yesterday, and then with the time change" he says looking at her

"It's fine" Cleo says looking at him as he's trying to defend himself "You know your kind of cute when you get worked up" She says smiling at him

"Oh yea" Lewis says as he leans in for another kiss

As he and Cleo pull apart again she looks at him "We should probably get going though" She says looking at him refering to where they had made plans for them, Bella, Will and Rikki to drive up the coast that afternoon

"Yea I guess" Lewis says as he runs around to open Cleo's door before he climbs into the jeep

"So that was a great idea to go for the drive" Rikki says later as everyone is sitting around the moon pool

"Yea it's nice to have the whole group back together" Bella says as she smiles at Will who's sitting beside her

"How's it going?" Cleo says looking back out of the moon pool where Lewis is looking over at the waterfall, when he doesn't respond "Hey Lewis, we were just thinking of swimming to your place, in America"

"Yea that sounds good" Lewis says as he collects a water sample, lost in his own thoughts

"Lewis!" Cleo says trying to snap Lewis back into reality

"Huh" Lewis says as he comes back over to the moon pool and sits down putting this back into his backpack "Okay so I have water samples from the waterfall, from the moon pool, and I have some of the crystals"

"So what does all that mean?" Rikki says looking at him

"Well that's means I'm going to run some test, though it would help if I could see the hologram myself" Lewis says looking at them

"Do you remember what happened last time you were in the moon pool on a full moon?" Cleo says referring to there being a full moon later that week

"Yea I figured out just how many times the human body can bounce off of a rock wall, and then went flying through the top of the volcano" Lewis says looking at them

"You got off easy, at least you didn't have the waterfall shooting water at you and a tentical coming up out of the moon pool" Will says looking at them

"Well there is another option" Bella says giving a look to Rikki and Cleo "We could see if we could use the crystals to see if we can bring on the hologram"

"And it might be safe for the boys to see it too" Rikki says looking at them

"Why is the might be not a comfort" Will says looking around the moon pool

"We better get ready to go though, we have a date tonight" Bella says smiling at Will

"Yea I have some things to get back too" Rikki says as she follows Bella and Will as they leave as they say their goodbyes to Cleo and Lewis

"So what are you doing tonight?" Cleo says smiling at Lewis

"Well I was going to run the test on these things" Lewis says as he looks at Cleo "But I can do that over at your house" he says smiling at her

"And maybe we can grab some food, and maybe rent a movie to watch after you get done" She says as her and Lewis share a look at each other

Later that night Lewis and Cleo are sitting on the couch with a blanket thrown over them in their lounge clothes "Okay so I couldn't find much of anything, but i need to do some more research on the crystals, I just don't have the right things with me"

"Well how about we get ready to watch the movie then" Cleo says smiling at him from where he's looking at his laptop

"Sounds good to me" Lewis says as he puts his laptop on the table "Just let me clean this stuff up some" he says as he starts to clean some of his equipment off of the table

"Hello all" Don says as he comes through the door "How did it go watching Kim?"

Lewis and Cleo kind of give each other a look they had almost forgot about Kim that they had bribed to go up to her room "Well" Cleo starts to say as Kim comes down the staircase

"Well let me tell you how they deal with watching me" Kim says with a smirk on her face like she's about to give them away

"Oh no you don't" Lewis says giving her a challenging look as she looks like she's going to continue as Lewis takes off chasing her up the stairs

"What was that all about?" Sam says walking through the door following Don

"You know just getting reacquainted" Cleo says as she see's Ryan follow in behind Sam

"What's all the commotion" Ryan says hearing running upstairs as Kim comes back down the stairs followed by Lewis "Lewis stop" Kim says as they get to the bottom of the stairs "Hey Ryan" she says smiling when she sees him

"So your Lewis" Ryan says extending his arm to shake Lewis hand "I've heard alot about you"

"Lewis, Ryan is my co-worker, he's going to help me do some research tonight on some rocks" Sam says looking at them

"Well it's nice to meet you" Lewis says smiling at him

"So we got dinner if y'all would like to join us" Don says looking at them

"Well Cleo and I already got something to eat, but we're going to get ready to watch a movie" Lewis says looking back at the living room where Cleo is still sitting on the couch

"Thanks for the offer though" Cleo says smiling from the couch

"I have a feeling we just walked in on a date night" Sam says looking at Don "Let's let these two have their time together" she says leading Don towards the kitchen

"I'm good for dinner though" Kim says following them still smiling at Ryan

"What was that all about" Lewis says walking back over and sitting down on the couch refering to Kim's reaction to Ryan

"I'll put it this way, it might be more entertaining then the movie" Cleo says smiling at him


End file.
